


A Second Sky

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Female Character, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys wanted to see her dragon fly in the dawn sunlight and ended up flying herself. (Inspired by the S3 trailers but no actual spoilers for Season 3...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Light' at [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com), 'Outside' for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/) and 'Air' for [100_women]().

It was still dark as Daenerys climbed the mast. The height should scare her, it was enough to turn a solid man to water but she didn’t feel the dizziness and the rush when she looked down, all she saw was the world getting bigger. She could see father, the higher she got. This was as close as she could get to flying until her dragons were big enough to bear her weight.

When she got to the crow’s nest, she ordered it’s occupant down, demanding privacy and promising to ring the bell if she saw so much as a fish jump from the waves. He descended grudgingly, they had all gotten used to the strange whims of their new owner. 

“Drogon!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to be at a level with him, to see the dawn light shine from his scales and his wings beating close up as he circled her but she couldn’t do that until he returned from hunting. “Drogon!”

She leaned over the rail, something that not even the bravest sailor did willingly. She could see the beginnings of shadows on the water as the sky began to lighten. He’d always return before dawn, bringing food for his brothers.

“Drogon!” She screamed again, starting to worry.

Minutes passed and the sky lightened even more, the sun starting to creep up over the horizon. She shielded her eyes against the glare of the sun and caught sight of a shadow as her eyes adjusted.

“Drogon, to me!” She shouted, watching as the shadow grew larger until she was certain it was him.

When he got to her, he perched on the beam that extended either side of the nest. 

“Come on, to me,” she reached out her hand, wanting to soothe her momentary fear at his lateness but he merely started at her, somewhat unhappy at being called back.

“Oh, you want to play?” Dany asked, leaning further over the rail and smiling when Drogon shuffled down the beam away from her. “Or are you just sulking?”

Dany looked down, more to see if anybody was watching than anything else. When she saw that nobody was paying her the slightest attention, she threw her leg over the rail and climbed over it onto the beam. It was thinner than it looked and probably rotted through by years of salt and heat but she was sure footed and trusted her balance. She was a dragon, after all.

The wind whipped around her dress and her hair but she didn’t let herself be swayed. Instead she inched towards Drogon, a predatory grin on her face. “I’ll have to come and get you then, won’t I?”

She took step after step, her hand reaching out until she was touching him, playfully promising she would let him fly over kingdoms and mountains one day. Drogon indulged her petting for a few moments before he opened his wings out, waiting for Daenerys’ permission to fly.

She nodded, wishing she could fly with him. As it was, she was left to watch in awe as he took off from the beam, his still small wings churning up the air. He was hovering, waiting for her. She was alone on the beam now, grounded while he was free.

“I wish I could, sweet Drogon, I wish I could just stretch out my arms and fly like you can,” she looked resentfully down. 

This far out she was no longer above the boat and below her there was nothing but clear blue water. The sun reflected off the sea and the light blinded her for a second. The sun was up fully now, breaking free of the horizon and rising in the sky like she longed to. 

She took that one final step to the edge of the beam, to where Drogon had sat moments before. He was still waiting for her. The sun was still glittering on the water, reflected, making a second sky. She raised her arms up either side of her body and leaned forward, closing her eyes.

The air rushed passed her and for a second she felt like she truly was flying, diving down only to swoop up again. 

Then she hit the sea, the water striking her like a slap. She hadn’t swooped back up. of course and the illusion was broken by her own spluttering coughs as she tried not to drown.

More bodies hit the water, pulling her out and shouting at her. When she was pulled on deck, Jorah was furious, calling her a silly girl and telling her she could have died.

“I was flying,” she said, half still in shock. “Did you see?”


End file.
